1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes such as running shoes and sport shoes and more particularly to an outsole which provides improved flexibility and added protection to the ball of the foot.
2. Brief Background of the Invention
With the advent of the intense interest in running, shoe manufacturers have endeavored to design shoes which are comfortable, safe, and long-wearing. Unfortunately, some have found that in order to accomplish one of these goals, another is sacrificed.
Initially, running shoe manufacturers concentrated their efforts on the heel portion of the shoe. Their goal was to reduce the amount of force transmitted to the foot upon heel strike. This was done by adding foam wedges of various sizes and shapes directly beneath the heel portion of the shoe. As a result, the heel portion of the running shoe has become elevated, which causes an exaggerated heel-to-toe foot roll movement. Manufacturers have determined that the exaggerated heel-to-toe movement causes the ball of the foot to be subjected to a torque-like force in addition to the normal downward striking force upon impact with the running surface. These forces act in such a way that the ball of the foot requires a shoe which has sufficient cushioning in order to absorb the striking force, and yet is flexible enough to handle the torque movement of the foot. Unfortunately, as cushioning material is added beneath the ball of the foot, the flexibility of the shoe is reduced. Conversely, if the shoe is made more flexible, very often it is accomplished by reducing the amount of cushioning beneath the ball of the foot.
To add flexibility to the shoe while maintaining an adequate amount of cushioning, some manufacturers have made the upper more flexible, and others have lasted the shoe so that the toe box portion is curved upward. These designs often have not been satisfactory in that they have not provided the comfort and long-wearing characteristics desired by the average runner.
In addition, it is quite common for the cushioning material beneath the ball of the foot to become flattened and deformed. This results not only from the striking force but also from the significant torque forces during foot roll. Consequently, the breakdown of the cushioning portion beneath the ball of the foot sometimes requires the shoe to be discarded even though other parts of the shoe are not worn.
The present invention combines flexibility with a significant amount of padding beneath the ball of the foot. This is accomplished in such a way as to minimize the breakdown of the material beneath the ball of the foot and results in a long-wearing shoe.